carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince
Vince is the leader of the gang from Queens. He likes using the word "you's" instead of "you" or "your", and has usually been depicted as a side-antagonist along with Boost and his gang. Cars: The Video Game Vince and his gang (Barry, Sonny, and Lenny) came to Ornament Valley to help Chick practice. They soon got into a rivalry with Lightning. They often hang out at the Ornament Valley gas station. Vince was also interviewed by Darrell Cartrip, and he was shown to be very nervous, little more than "Hi, Ma!" left his mouth. You can't play as him. Cars: Mater-National Championship Vince is still around during the events of Cars: Mater-National Championship and appears in a few events. You still can't play as him, but he has been made playable through modding. He also appears on one of the posters in Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Cars: Race-O-Rama Vince makes a cameo that is highly similar to Otto's, he is on one of the portraits in Luigi's Casa Della Tires. However, this cameo is extremely well hidden and as a result, not everyone knows this cameo exists. Livery Vince is red and white with the number 9, in most versions of the games, he has no license plate. When it appears, it simply reads "VINCE". Personality Vince is extremely arrogant and rude, and happens to charge in his enemies' faces and force them to "Throw down, right here, right now", and will thrash anyone who ticks him, notably pounding Barry's hood. He also has a timid side, getting incredibly nervous when being interviewed on Live TV. Abilities Vince has the highest acceleration stat of any character in Cars: Mater-National Championship, even higher than Sarge, the only playable character with a 5 accel. stat. He also is training to learn Chick Hicks' various "cheating" moves. Gallery Trivia * He sometimes appears in exploration mode in Ornament Valley in Cars: The Video Game. * Although he competes in Tailfin Pass Circuit and Tailfin Pass GP in story mode, he won't appear in arcade mode in those two events. * Very early concept art not in either game depicts him with 3 jet engines with rocket fins, but this was turned against due to the fins taking up size and hitbox and the jets being too "over-creative". However, the jet engines can still be seen on his Cars: The Video Game icon (only in some versions), they don't have their fins, though. * Vince is the only character to be your story opponent in more than one Race "N" Chase level. * Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny tend to be "Chick Hicks' protoges" of the first game, however, all but Sonny are rather nice, they don't seek revenge like Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod, and don't say they need better of everything like Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger. *Vince is the only Queens Car whose name does not end with "Y" nor have two of the same letter right before it. *In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Vince's turning animations are messed up, one of his pupils will pass the edge of his windshield, making him seem to have only one eye like Mike. *Vince and Lightning are the only characters to have a confirmed horsepower, with his being 500. Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Queens Cars Category:Antagonists Category:Race O Rama Characters